


Trapped like a Rat

by Lance_buddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Explicit Language, Interior Decorating, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_buddy/pseuds/Lance_buddy
Summary: Lotor has Keith under his finger, and Keith needs an interior decorator that can actually do their job.“All you need is for us to pretend like we’re all straight and finish the job without falling in love with your boss?” he asked crossing his legs.“Six hundred fifty thousand if you can do it. Four up front starting on Thursday.” Keith stated, “It’s not set. I’m desperate.”“Six hundred fifty thousand to act straight. Hmm.” He thought aloud, “Well, it’s not something I’ve been asked since high school, but I think I can keep my sexual desires to myself.” He stuck his hand out, “Deal.”





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Lotor and Keith are cousins. idek. 2.) i'll tag as I go bc even I'm not sure where its going 3.) There's a lot of cursing. keith is a potty mouth. :) 4.) Nothing explicity sexual happens, just mentions of it.
> 
> Will I abandon this in a week? maybe, but for now lets see what happens :)

God dammit!” Keith ducked back out into the hallway outside of the kitchen. Composing himself, he marched back inside. “Out.” He roared looking everywhere but the scene in front of him.

On the partially finished kitchen island, Lotor had the fifth interior designer bent over. The rest of the details were a bit fuzzy because he might’ve confused this escapade with one of the first four, but Keith couldn’t be completely sure. All he knew was that the image of Lotor’s ass was burned on his retinas, and not even bleach would be able to remove it.

“Oh Keith, you ruin all the fun.” Lotor said.

“Pull up your goddamn pants, and get the fuck out!”

“All work and no play makes Keithie a dull boy.” He sang strutting from the kitchen.

He turned to the designer, “And you! I told you not to get involved with him!”

“The check already went through.” She said.

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to compose himself before he murdered the woman in the kitchen. “You’re fired.” He stated as calmly as possible, which wasn’t calm at all, but at least he wasn’t yelling like he had been for number three.  

It took five different designers, all who ended up in a tango with Lotor, to get the kitchen only half done and the rest of the loft to redo completely. Keith was at his end with both his cousin and the loft. He wasn’t even going to be living in the damn thing so why should he care? But there was a ball and chain wrapped around his ankle, and there was no way around doing Lotor’s bidding for him.

After searching through all the contacts and connections he had, there was only one business he’d come across that he was fairly certain were the people he should have hired from the beginning. Keith set up a meeting with them for the following morning, praying to whoever was out there that everything would be okay, and he wouldn’t end up seeing any of them naked before he even knew their names.

~*~*~

When Keith walked into the small two story building with the sign Voltron Designs in the window, he was greeted by a bell and a small wave from a guy behind the counter. The guy, he presumed, was one of the owners of the small business. He was older than he looked in the picture on the website, which wasn’t a bad thing. Actually, he was really attractive, but Keith wasn’t going to admit that.

Keith shook the outstretched hand the guy was holding out, “Welcome to VD, owned by the one and only Allura Altea. I’m Lance.” He said and smiled.

“Keith.” He replied. Lance’s smile was pleasant, and that bothered him. He seemed to be exactly everything that Lotor would go for, and that was just from the few seconds that Keith had known him. As long as he was one hundred percent sure more than just Lance would be working at one time, he figured that he could possibly get by with this one last company and the loft would be out of his control for the first time in months.

“Seat?” Lance gestured to two couches next to the window. Keith resisted the urge to agree that yes, it was indeed a seat, and instead sat down. Lance followed sitting across from him.

“I’m sorry you’re only meeting me today. The rest of our crew is out for the afternoon.” He said, “So what d’you need done?” 

“My boss has a loft, medium sized, three rooms, one and a half bath, and he wants it done within the month. We’ve had five designers previously, no one quite qualified enough, or maybe too qualified,” he mumbled the last part, “For him.”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows, “I’m not one to turn down jobs, but it doesn’t sound like the loft needs any more designers. Why do you need us?”

“I need you to do it because every other person I’ve found ends up falling for him and I always walk in on him sleeping with them. Nothing gets done when they’re fucking on a half built kitchen counter. As long as y’all remain professional, this could work out.” Keith said.

Lance started laughing, “Y’all” he whispered with a grin.

Keith ran a hand down his face, before looking back up, “I can take my business elsewhere.” 

He held his hand up, “Sorry, sorry. I’m professional, I promise. Why don’t you just kick him out of the loft until it’s done?”

“You’re funny.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “What’s so wrong with that?”

“He’s arrogant, to say the least, and it’s his loft, so…” Keith paused, “I’d also really like to keep my job.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that.” He smiled.

“So, are you gonna take the job?”

“All you need is for us to pretend like we’re all straight and finish the job without falling in love with your boss?” he asked crossing his legs.

“Six hundred fifty thousand if you can do it. Four up front.” Keith stated, “It’s not set. I’m desperate.”

“Six hundred fifty thousand to act straight. Hmm.” He thought aloud, “Well, it’s not something I’ve been asked since high school, but I think I can keep my sexual desires to myself.” He stuck his hand out, “Deal.”

Relieved, he shook Lance’s hand, then pulled out his checkbook, “If any of you even so much as give him heart eyes then the deal is off.”

“You don’t have to worry. This is strictly a professional business. No ifs, ands, or buts, and if you’re worried, Allura’s pretty strict about things like that.”

Keith stood up from the couch exchanging the check for the paperwork, “I’ll fax this back and email you the details. See you Thursday.” 

Lance followed him to the front door. “Thursday.”

Running back inside, Lance grabbed the phone from the front desk to call Allura to tell her their month long streak of no clients was finally broken. He twirled the phone cords between his finger while it rang. “Hello, you’ve reached the phone of Allura Altea. I’m busy right now, but I’ll call you back in a few ticks.” The bell on the door jingled once again, and he slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

“Guess who got us a job!” He exclaimed, “That’s right! This guy!” 

Allura clasped her hands together, “That’s magnificent news! Who is it?” 

He picked up the check, “Lotor Galra.” he read, “Strange name, but whatever, it’s a job!” 

“Galra? Oh no.” She picked the check up to read for herself. 

“What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, “Nothing. It’s just, his father worked with mine until he exiled him from the company and sued my father for his half. Lotor isn’t his father though.” she placed the check in a lockbox. “Hopefully this goes well.”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith was waiting outside the loft, tapping his foot on the concrete. The Voltron crew was supposed to be there in five minutes, and every review he’d read said they would be there early, as if it was a guarantee, and Keith didn’t want to miss them. It seemed like maybe this time they’d late with his luck.

His phone rang in his pocket for the sixth time in five minutes. Lotor was much too lazy to walk down the stairs to tell him whatever it was that he had to say this time. Groaning, he hoped one of them would remember the number of the building as well as the loft, and if they couldn’t find either, then they didn’t really want the job. He ran upstairs to tend to whatever need it was that Lotor had.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the front door. Keith opened it, glancing up from his phone to make sure that the person behind the door was indeed who he was waiting for, before going back to the email he’d just gotten about the delay of someone important from the benefit for the company Lotor was now the vice president of.

Lance let out a low whistle, to Lotor, Keith assumed. “No!” he hissed looking up again.

Lance winked at him, put on his most charming smile, and stepped forward holding his hand out. “The name’s Lance, apprentice to Allura Altea, who is attempting to find a parking space at the moment.” 

“Ah, yes, presumably the last designer that’ll be joining us.”

“Yes.” Keith said.

“You can call me Lotor.” He stated, turning to face the window again.

His confidence faltered a moment as he curled his fingers into a fist dropping his hand to her side, “Alright, uh, Lotor, well, I’ll just need to take a few meas-“

“Surely you already have them.”

“Yes, but I just need to-“ He was cut off once again.

“Well, unless you’re completely incompetent,” Lotor turned to face Lance, his violet eyes piercing through him, “Then get to work.”

Lance took a step back, a bit startled. “A-alright. Let me just grab a few things from the car.” He turned and walked towards the front door, grabbing Keith by the shoulder of his suit.

“Hey!” Keith exclaimed, once outside, trying to flatten the wrinkles on his shoulder, “This suit is too expensive to just yank around.” 

“I don’t care how expensive your suit is.” Lance snapped. “Why the hell didn’t you tell us he was an actual asshole?”

“I told you he was arrogant.”

“I hardly think arrogant is the correct word to describe him.”

“Leave and that check is canceled.” Keith warned.

“Lance!” Allura shouted from the sidewalk, “Why are you not upstairs with our client?” 

The anger slipped from his face and Lance dragged the tip of his shoe across the concrete, “I forgot to get the sample books.” He muttered. 

“These?” She placed four heavy black binders in his arms, and walked towards the entrance of the building. 

“Wait!” he ran after her, “He’s kinda grumpy today.” 

Keith scoffed and followed behind the two of them. 

~*~*~ 

“I see you’ve made an acquaintance of Keith. Of course the way you’ve dragged him outside I’d say maybe you’re more on the dislike side of the friendship scale.” Lotor said turning from the window upon their arrival back inside the loft. “I’m in the same boat. He’s my cousin.”

Lance glanced over at Keith who was standing in the doorway rolling his eyes.

“Ah, Miss Altea. It’s been a while hasn’t it? How is your father?” Lotor went over to a cabinet, one of the few things already built into the walls, “Scotch?” he asked.

“No.” Allura pursed her lips ignoring his previous statements. 

“Good, we want you nice and sharp for the job.” He wandered towards the single couch in the room, swirling his alcohol in a tumbler. “We have some paint samples to look at don’t we?”

“My notes say you’re looking for a modern, technical style room.” She said. “Measurements and the basics were taken, however you have yet to decide much else, is that correct?” 

“Indeed, however my previous choices were a bit hasty, and I do enjoy getting to know my designers. Why don’t we start from scratch.” He raised the glass, smirking at the two of them. 

Fearful that she may not be able to keep her composure in that proximity of Lotor, Allura pulled her favorite tape measure from her pocket, “Lance, how about you help him decide while I complete the measurements?” 

There wasn’t any real animosity between the two, however Allura wanted to keep as much distance from Lotor as possible. She was fiercely loyal to her father, and they needed this job to keep Voltron Designs alive. As much as she loved her father, her employees had become just as much of a family to her. 

“Okay.” Lance sat down on the couch half a cushion away from Lotor. As he opened the smallest binder on his lap, Lotor scooted closer. Lance stiffened up, “Let’s-let’s start with wall colors.” his confidence faltered once again. 

“A lavender would be nice, I think.” He purred flipping pages. 

“Were you thinking more matte or maybe a glossy finish?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, why don’t you decide?” he draped his arm across the back of the couch.

“It’s your home, Sir. Unless you’d rather look at wallpapers.” 

“Don’t call me Sir. It makes me feel ancient. I am hardly older than you.” He tapped his fingers against a medium lavender paint square, “I suppose this… Vigorous Violet… will do.” his lip curled at the color name. 

Lance pulled the swatch from the book, “I wish I knew who came up with these names. It sounds more like some kind of body wash scent than a color name.” 

Lotor smiled and leaned in closer, “I’m sure you’d be the expert. You do smell exceptionally pleasant.”

Lance shifted further to the left, “Thanks, uh, you too?” He cringed, exchanging the binder for the biggest one. “So how about carpets? I’d suggest something lighter so the room feels larger and more open.” 

“I’m more of a hardwood kind of man, but I guess if I have to choose a carpet then I’ll choose this cream one.”

“Really?” Lance asked. It always surprised him that people wanted white carpets, but if they were hiring multiple interior designers, then he supposed they could afford frequent carpet cleaning services.

“I think it will go nicely with the shade I chose for the walls. What was the paint color called again?”

“Vigorous Violet.”

Lotor nodded, “Yes, of course, Vigorous Violet. Unless you think maybe we should choose a color a little closer to the pretty blue shade in your eyes.” He placed a finger underneath Lance’s chin. 

“Purple’s fine.” He squeaked, unable to stop the blush forming across his cheeks. 

Keith coughed from across room. Everything about this meeting was going exactly how he hoped it wouldn’t. The only things that brought him any hope at all was that Allura wouldn’t be any issue, and Lance looked like he was about to throw up. Unfortunately, it looked as if Lotor was indeed interested in Lance, and if there was anything that Keith knew about Lotor, it was that he always got what he wanted. 

~*~*~

After wandering through every room in the loft, Allura came across the last room that needed any measurements. The door looked just like all of the others, but instead of a regular handle there was a keypad lock. 

She called Keith upstairs, who hesitantly left the living room more than uncomfortable leaving his cousin without a babysitter.

“Could you unlock this for me?” she asked.

He shook his head, “We aren’t altering this room, and even if I wanted to unlock it, I couldn’t. Only Lotor knows the pin.” 

“What’s behind it?”

He never thought to ask much about the room since he wasn’t allowed inside, “His office, I think.” 

“Figures Lotor would have something to hide. I just never thought I’d find it so early.” 

Keith bit his lip, “What kind of secrets do you think he has?” 

“He’s Zarkon’s son!” She exclaimed, “What doesn’t have some kind of agenda?” 

“Believe me, I get it. Just don’t go looking for things you don’t have any business being involved in.” The phone in his hand rang, “You saw what his dad did to yours. I don’t imagine anything much better would happen to you, or me,” he mumbled, “If he caught you snooping.” Answering the call, Keith walked back down the hallway.  
~*~*~

Lance was more than flattered by Lotor’s obvious interest in him. He was an attractive man, but the intense look in his eyes, following his every movement like a hawk made him uneasy. Of course, he was contractually obligated to avoid all contact like this, and Lance was more than okay with that. He’d never experienced someone so attractive and terrifying giving him any attention, except maybe Allura, but she’d rejected any advances he had tried to pull from the beginning. This interaction was completely different, and he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“As much as I'd hate to see this stop,” Keith said returning to the room with Allura following behind, “But you’ve got a meeting in an hour, and you know how traffic is.” 

Lance gathered up the binders as quickly as he could. “I think we’ve gotten everything we need now anyway,” He agreed moving to stand behind Allura. 

“I thought I told you to cancel all of my meetings to accommodate for our guests.” he refilled his tumbler with more Scotch. 

“It’s with your father.” 

Lotor slowly placed the alcohol onto the side table, “Ah. Well, It was more than a pleasure meeting with you Lance, and you as well Miss Altea. I look forward to seeing you in the future.” 

Keith opened the front door and ushered the two of them out. “Lotor’s busy all week from nine until three. That’s probably the best time to work without interruptions.” He whispered.

“We’ll be back on Monday.” Allura nodded. “Nice to meet you Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else will join soon, don't worry.   
> I'm surprised I even made it to a second chapter, this looks promising :)


End file.
